


Smoak Song

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien Darhk uses the one thing Oliver never expected against him and the team. But how far is he willing to go? (based very loosely on Captain Swan in 5x11 hence the title too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoak Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! If anyone watched Once Upon A Time midseason finale then they probably know which heart breaking scene I'm going to be using here, I'm sorry but you can totally blame my tumblr friend (I'm kidding it's totally on me!) This happened thanks to a conversation where I was like OMG CAN YOU IMAGINE THIS AS OLICITY! So I'm sorry, but my muse wanted this *shrugs*, also have some tissues just in case... Only rated M because of character death...

He had to do it, there was no other way to save the woman he loved; he had to do this. He would always fight for her, even if she didn't believe it anymore. He knew Darhk had used his magic to change her, to twist her into someone she wasn't. Her eyes weren't blue anymore they shone black, the light she had always held had been diminished by Darhks ways.

He had used Olivers lies against him, he had warped her mind, filled her with a bone deep hatred that not a single person could get through. She might not look like the woman he loved, dressed all in black, holding a sword in her hand, or even act like her but he knew she was somewhere in there.

"Please Felicity." Oliver pleaded taking a step closer, he wasn't even in his arrow suit after Darhk uncovered his identity long ago taking the woman he loved and using her against him, there was just no point. "I know this isn't you."

"Oh please Oliver, there is nothing left of _your_ Felicity." Darhk mocked from behind her. Oliver glared at him, his hand raised towards her as he stepped closer. "Do you really think my magic can be bested?" He laughed then tilting his head as he stared at Felicity.

"Felicity." Oliver ignored him, his attentions solely on her. "Listen, this isn't you."

"This is me." She said her voice dripping with a coldness he had never heard. "You made me this way, all your lies, all your deception-"

"If that's true why are you still wearing my ring?" He watched as her eyes flickered to the engagement ring sparkling in the night sky.

"I... I..." She hesitated before she shook her head lifting the blade. "It does not matter. The objective is nearly complete." He frowned then glancing back at Darhk.

"The objective?" He asked.

"Well your team of course, _Team Arrow_." He said with a smirk. "Where are they all exactly?" He said gesturing around the empty bay.

"You know where they are." Oliver shouted through gritted teeth.

"Miss Smoak, why don't you recount their whereabouts?" She gave a sharp nod, her dark, soulless eyes landing on Oliver.

"Roy Harper, hospital, critical condition. Laurel Lance, hospital, broken hand, cracked ribs. Thea Queen, Nanda Parbat, consumed by bloodlust. John Diggle, whereabouts unknown, various broken bones. Lyla Diggle, whereabouts unknown, critical condition. Ray Palmer and Sara Lance, MIA." She stopped then her head tilting as she looked at Oliver.

"Go on." Darhk insisted.

"That wasn't you." Oliver said softly. "None of that was your fault. He made you; he's changed who you are..." Felicity remained silent just staring at him.

"I told you Mr Queen, my magic is no match. There is no way to break the spell, the curse, whatever you wish to call it." Darhk laughed then shaking his head before he faced them once more. "So Miss Smoak, continue."

"Quentin Lance-"

"No!" Oliver shouted but it did not stop her.

"Deceased."

"And how Miss Smoak?"

"I..." He watched the slight hesitation, the slight tremor of her hand wrapped around the blade handle. "I snapped his neck."

"And why?"

"Because of my objective, because of my loyalty to you."

"And what of your _loyalty_ to the Green Arrow and his team?"

"No loyalty. They must die. They must not live."

"See Mr Queen? There is _nothing_ of the woman you love left." He shrugged then.

"You won't win."

"I think you'll find Mr Queen I already have." He raised his hand and Oliver felt his throat closing, felt as if he was being choked but nothing held him. He gasped, his eyes squinting as he looked at Felicity in front of him. She stood there void of everything and his heart started to break in his chest, he had lost her, he had truly lost her.

"I... I can... I can end this..." Oliver managed to gasp out. Felicity's head turned then to look at Darhk. "The blade... It's... More..." His throat tightened further, his eyes flickering madly as he struggled for breath.

"Finish him." Darhk spat out looking at Felicity, he lowered his hand as she gave a short nod and Oliver landed onto the floor. He gasped, looking up at Felicity as she stalked closer. She heaved him up with a strength she had never possessed before; she held the blade against his throat staring at him.

"Felicity, you don't have to do this." He whispered.

"I do." She replied, he could see her hand shaking.

"You don't. I can end this, you can come bac-"

"I can't."

"You can."

"I killed-" She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Oliver could see a slither of blue.

"It doesn't matter, Felicity... It doesn't matter."

"It matters." She whispered, her voice no longer sounding as cold as before.

"I can end this... I can-"

"What is taking so long Miss Smoak? End this." Darhk stated again, she pressed the blade more firmly into his stubbled skin, the pain was nothing to how he had felt watching her turn into the monster he once was. He felt a drip of blood run down his skin, and then he saw her eyes move, saw them flicker to that drop following it. Then suddenly she took a step back, her hands leaving him as Oliver just stood there. "What do you think you are doing?" Darhk directed at Felicity, she turned to look at him.

"Being the woman _I_ want to be." She gritted out, it was obvious she was fighting whatever hold he had on her. He laughed then.

"You can't defeat me, _us_. The magic will never stop; you'll never stop till all of Team Arrow are dead."

"You're wrong..." She lifted the blade up, it started to glow red in the night sky.

"What are you-" Darhk was cut off as a bright light was emitted from the sword surrounding them. All Oliver could hear was Felicity mumbling an enchantment, one in a language he had never heard. He watched as the darkness was pulled from Darhk, as he started to age rapidly. He fell to his knees, his skin shrivelled up. "You can't... You don't... You aren't powerful."

"YOU MADE ME, SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!" Her voice was low almost demonic, as Darhks eyes started to fade, his blonde hair turning white as he seemed to rot away and in the blink of an eye he was gone. He was nothing but a pile of clothing and ash as Felicity turned to Oliver.

"Felicity you can't do this." His voice broke at the end as he barely held it together. She turned the blade still glowing red but now it was no longer silver in colour it was black, as black as the night sky above them.

"We both know there is no other way Oliver." Her whole body was shaking; her eyes still dark but the hint of blue almost glowing. "We have to hurry; his magic won't stay in the sword for much longer. Take it." She held it out to him as he shook his head.

"No."

"You have to help me Oliver, take it."

"I can't." He said standing a little taller. "It should have been me." Through gritted teeth, the force of the magic so unbelievably painful, she gave him a disapproving look.

"Your, _our_ family need you, our city needs you." He shook his head.

"I need you." He said his voice breaking. Her lip trembled as her body shook even more.

"If anyone deserves this right now I do. I killed Quentin, I hurt our family-"

"I don't want to lose you Felicity, and none of that matters."

"I don't want to lose you but it does matter, you heard what he said. I can't fight this much longer and I don't want to hurt anymore people Oliver." Her voice was trembling, she sound as broken as he felt. "You have to let me go, let me die a hero."

"You've always been my hero Felicity." She gave a half hearted smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then let me die as the woman you remember, rather than the monster I became." Tears rolled down both their cheeks as Oliver looked at the sword shaking even more violently. He stepped forward wrapping his hands around hers on it, she nodded as he took it from her. The power inside caused his own hands to shake as he looked at her. He stepped even closer his hand resting on her cheek as he placed his lips against hers. She pulled on him before he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled through the tears. He took a step back the sword held up between them, she nodded encouragingly as the tears rolled down his face. He closed his eyes briefly as he stepped forward ramming the sword through the body he had learnt in such an intimate way. He sobbed loudly as she collapsed onto him, his arm banding around her as he cried.

A blinding light shone, causing Oliver to close his eyes, once he opened them again the woman he loved was looking up at him. Her hands held onto his jacket as her beautiful blue eyes shone in the moonlight, her cream skin no longer pale and her black clothes gone. He smiled sadly as he pulled the blade out. It shone crimson from her blood and he watched as it crumbled into dust disappearing in the wind.

He looked up once more to see Felicity smiling at him, and his heart beat quicker as his Felicity had come home to him. Her smile quickly faded as her hands landed on to her stomach, her bright dress turning red. Her legs gave way as she stepped towards him, he caught her in his arms.

"Felicity!" He sobbed as her blood covered hand landed on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered the tears starting to run out the corner of her eyes. He clung to her body, as he dropped onto his knees, the tears worse than ever as he watched the light in her eyes begin to fade.

"Felicity." She looked up to him smiling her hand still caressing his cheek. "Please I need you. Please I can't..."

"Find the team, they need you now."

"They need you!" He shouted her hand started to fall from his face, her breathing slowing as she stared up at the sky, the stars shining.

"Felicity." He shouted into the silent night but it was too late. Her hand fell to the ground, her engagement ring sparkling in the moonlight as Oliver let out a strangled cry. He pulled her body closer burying his face in the crook of her neck, letting his sobs consume him as he willed her to come back to him. He could feel the warmth leaving her body as the world around him faded into complete and utter darkness, his light had left him and now he was adrift in the night.


End file.
